Estranged
Estranged es una canción y vídeo musical del grupo de hard rock estadounidense Guns N' Roses, de su álbum Use Your Illusion II. Es una de las canciones más largas de la banda, así como una de las canciones-videoclips más caros jamás rodados. Tiene muchos versos y no un estribillo principal. También posee varios solos de guitarra y piano. La Letra *When you're talkin to yourself and nobody's home *You can fool yourself you, came in this world alone(alone) *So nobody ever told you baby how it was gonna be *So what'll happen to you baby *Guess we'll have to wait and see *ONE TWO *Old at heart but I'm only 28 *And I'm much too young to let love break my heart *Young at heart but it's getting much too late *To find ourselves so far apart *I don't know how you're s'posed to find me lately *And what more could you ask from me *How could you say that I never needed you *When you took everything *Said you took everything from me *Young at heart and it gets so hard to wait *When no one I know can seem to help me now *Old at heart but I mustn't hesitate *If I'm to find my own way out *Still talking to myself and nobody's home (alone) *So nobody ever told us baby how it was gonna be *So what'll happen to us baby *Guess we'll have to wait and see *When I find out all the reasons *Maybe I'll find another way, find another day *With all the changing seasons of my life *Maybe I'll get it right next time *And that you've been broken down *Got your head up of the clouds *You're back down on the ground *And you don't talk so loud and you don't walk so proud *Any more, and what for *Well I jumped into the river *Too many times to make it home *I'm out there on my own and drifting all alone *If it doesn't show give it time *To read between the lines *'Cause I see the storm's getting closer *And the waves they get so high *Seems everything we've ever known's here *Why must it drift away and die *I'll never find anyone to replace you *Guess I'll have to make it through this time *All this time, without you *I knew the storm was getting closer *And all my friends said I was high *But everything we've ever known's here *I never wanted it to die... Vídeo El video es la tercera y última parte de la trilogía no oficial de vídeos Don't Cry y November Rain de los dos álbumes de Use Your Illusion, los cuales ponen en escena una especie de película cinematográfica. Mientras que Don't Cry y November Rain (donde también aparece las calles de november rain y los carteles de "RainBow")poseen bastante similitud, Estranged tiene muy poca conexión con la historia previa de los dos videos anteriores. Esto es así principalmente porque la por entonces novia de Axl Rose, Stephanie Seymour (quien encarnó a la novia del vocalista en Don't Cry y November Rain) había roto con él antes de rodar el vídeo, forzando a Axl y al director a abandonar sus planes originales para este, dando así lugar a una desconexión con los otros dos, que sin embargo no significó que se pierda el estilo cinematográfico. El video muestra a Axl siendo arrestado por un grupo de policías especiales, luego es llevado a una clínica de salud mental, mientras definiciones de varios desórdenes emocionales se ven en la pantalla. El protagonista habla con los terapeutas sobre sus problemas emocionales (un tema que fue tocado en el vídeo de Don't Cry). Al final, Axl es liberado de la clínica y se dirige a un barco abandonado en altamar. Allí llega el clímax del vídeo: el vocalista de Guns N' Roses salta al agua y nada con un grupo de delfines, ganando aparentemente paz interior al hacerlo. En el video, aparecen las definiciones de ilusión, desilusión y "estranged" Además, se sabe que al rodar el vídeo el grupo estaba totalmente quebrado debido a las diferencias entre Axl y el resto de la banda. En el vídeo se puede ver que prácticamente en todas las tomas cada miembro es grabado en un lugar diferente, puesto que la grabación se hizo con cada uno por separado, esto por las diferencias entre Axl y Slash. Axl tenía preferencias musicales muy diferentes a las del resto de la banda que inclusive llego a desesperar a los demás, por lo que el cantante decidió hacer firmar a los otros integrantes un contrato para asegurar el nombre de la banda. Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Singles de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones